


memorable morning

by Kru



Series: good or bad, those photos are our memories [4]
Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Bedtime Stories, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Top Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:17:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kru/pseuds/Kru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He mutters, caressing this sensitive spot behind the boy’ ear with his hot breath just before he kisses it softly."</p>
            </blockquote>





	memorable morning

**Author's Note:**

> so I thought of something that would complement this photo set ^^
> 
> beta - the most amazing one - killym (I’ll never say proper ‘thank you’ for her)

****_  
_

Stiles forgot how those things might feel, or maybe he didn’t even have the experience before so waking up with someone else beside him is still strange and amazing at the same time. He’s able to feel the hotness of this other body just behind his back as he turns around, bumping into it because there is not enough space on the bed for both of them. Probably if it was any other person he’d be pissed off but the fact that this man shares a bed with him is already a miracle so he lives with space limit just fine. And this even helps, since now he has an excuse to be close to Derek for a whole night, to wrap an arm around the man’s waist and cling to his broad, warm shoulders.

Derek huffs in this sleepy, soft way so the boy rests head on the other hand and watches. There is really just a slight chance he might wake up because the previous day was one of those long and difficult ones. Stiles can take this moment just for himself, enjoying a quiet morning and this uncanny view. He smiles when he thinks that he’s probably the only person who has a chance to see this man so defenseless, so calm and so deep into a peaceful sleep. This overwhelming happiness is hidden in his careful touch when he reaches Derek’s face, stroking man’s lips only with fingertips. They’re swollen, since they’ve been kissing senseless for past few hours. Or it’s more like Derek have kissed him just after he forced Stiles’ window and pinned him to the bed.

A sudden movement warns the boy but he’s not able to react when the man swiftly changes his position. He shifts in the boy’s arms, pressing him into the mattress with his entire body weight. As if it’s not enough for Derek, he tries to find a better position, tucking his face in to the warm and welcoming crook of Stiles’ neck. It tickles when the man rubs the soft skin with his nose and rough cheeks, covered with stubble. Stiles can’t help but laugh quietly, his body trembling and he already knows that Derek woke up.

“A bigger bed” he mutters, caressing this sensitive spot behind the boy’ ear with his hot breath just before he kisses it softly. “Like really big. You need it” he mumbles softly, his voice still a bit hoarse.

Stiles laughs again, purring in agreement as he arches under man’s hands, giving a silent permission for every next touch. “If I get a bigger bed, would you come here more often?”

“Stiles…” Derek huffs, hovering over the surprised teenager. “I’m here almost every night.”

“Almost” the boy points out, stroking man’s sides with his fingertips constantly touching this velvet skin of a werewolf. ”I’d like you to be here all the time.”

“So think of this…” Derek starts, leaning more closer and stopping just inches from Stiles’ lips. “Sometimes I might be far from you, but I’m yours forever” he says and finally drops a kiss on the boy’s lips, **_making this morning even more memorable_**.


End file.
